The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. A search engine may assist a user in locating information, such as a web page, that is relevant to a search query. When a user enters a search query, such as “top 10 movies of 2010,” the search engine may provide information regarding several web pages that are relevant to the search query. For instance, the search engine may provide links to several web pages that include lists of the top movies of 2010.